


Proof of Life

by SylvanWitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Danny knows better than to ask for promises Steve can't keep, but he'll take what he can get for now.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Proof of Life

**Author's Note:**

> For my personal prompts bingo card square: "Living for dying."

“Do you have a death wish?” Danny asked, his voice a little rough, like his breath was being punched out of him.

“No, I don’t have a death wish, Danny,” Steve objected. He sounded somewhat breathless himself.

“Then why, Steven, why do you insist on doing risky things all the time?”

“Not everything I do is risky,” Steve answered, the smirk in his voice obvious. He pumped shallowly for emphasis.

“Easy for you to say,” Danny sniped back. “This feels pretty risky to me.”

And it would. Steve’s cock was huge and hard, and the SEAL was setting a punishing pace, on their sides, Steve tight against his back, sweat and heat between them, the shallow, fast rhythm of his thrusts making Danny’s throat tight with need and his cock bob against his belly.

“Danny, I’m not going to hurt you here,” he promised, easing into a gentler plunge and slide.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Danny shot back.

Steve’s motion stilled, except for the heaving of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Even that friction sent chills through Danny’s body, and he felt himself contract around Steve’s cock, wanting him to move, move, move.

“Then what is it you’re worried about?” Steve asked in that I’m-taking-you-seriously-voice that always made Danny crazy with the urge to get down on his knees and suck the stress right out of him.

It was a dangerous question to ask Danny, who could discourse at length, in numbered lists, on the things that made him anxious in life.

Steve would be close to the top of that list, after Gracie and before the Jets.

There were venomous spiders, rip tides, food poisoning, nuclear attacks, accidental pineapple-pizza proximity, and other concerns cluttering his brain.

But losing Steve to his own impulsive, brave, stupid hero complex took up a much larger portion of the neurotic clutter than almost anything else.

Anything, maybe, except losing him to this—this utterly foolish, insanely hot thing they were doing together right now, fucking in Steve’s bed in the middle of the afternoon because Steve had once again almost gotten dead, and this time Danny hadn’t been able to talk himself out of saying something unwise to Steve.

In this case, “Would you stop trying to get yourself killed already, you goddamned stupid, gorgeous idiot? Don’t you know that I _love_ you?”

Steve had, predictably, answered via action instead of words, which is how they’d wound up there, twined together, Steve balls-deep in Danny, muttering nonsense against his damp neck and pressing bruises into his hip.

Danny couldn’t stop from rubbing against Steve, trying to get him to restart the rhythm that had Danny skirting the edge of coming without Steve even touching his cock.

Steve’s hand tightened on his hip. “Uh-uh,” he growled, teeth fastening briefly on the pack of muscle where Danny’s shoulder joined his neck. “You aren’t distracting me that way. Tell me what you’re worried about, Danno.”

Danny stilled, breath going out of him all at once, and hissed “Please,” from between his clenched teeth. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for.

Steve seemed to understand, though, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his neck and the thin skin behind his ear, where he paused to say, “I love you, too, you know, and I’m sorry I scared you today. I’m not trying to get dead. If I were dead, I couldn’t do this,” Steve thrust his hips up, hard, and Danny moaned.

“Or this,” Steve whispered, lips hot on the shell of Danny’s ear, callused hand suddenly tight and rough on his neglected cock.

“Or this,” he finished, cock driving Danny into the tight clutch of his fist.

Danny’s orgasm whited out the world, until he couldn’t see anything but streamers or hear anything but the thunder of his own blood, pounding to get out of him.

He came and came, teeth clenched around the intensity of it, sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

And then he heard, “Danny,” a vulnerable, broken sound as Steve’s hand convulsed on his hip and he buried himself deep and stilled, his mouth open and wet on Danny’s neck, hair tickling and sticking to his cheek as Steve surrendered to his own pleasure and came in a scalding rush.

They were a shivering, sweating wreck, tangled together in the damp sheets, skin hot wherever they touched, which felt like everywhere, and Danny never wanted it to end, the belly-weakening heat wave of bliss breaking over them, Steve slack and loose and easy, laughter a rumble against Danny’s back that he could feel all the way through his chest.

“God that was good, Danno,” Steve murmured, and Danny reached behind him to clutch Steve’s thigh as he slipped from Danny’s body.

“Don’t get up yet.” Despite the mess, he wanted to feel Steve hot and real and sweaty against him.

“Not goin’ anywhere,” Steve promised, kissing him on the top of his head and settling beside him, worming an arm under Danny’s head and wrapping his strong arm around him, pulling him closer still to the hard, hot wall of his body.

“Promise?” Danny asked in a moment of weakness he’d probably regret. People in their line of work shouldn’t make such promises. Look what had happened to Chin and Malia.

But Steve’s answer was immediate—a tightening of the arm around him, two words soft in his ear: “I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Danny threatened.

“I’ll hold you to something,” Steve leered sleepily, pressing into Danny, so Danny felt his damp, quiescent cock, soft and fragile, nestled in the small of his back.

“Shut up,” Danny groused through an immense yawn.

“Love you,” Steve slurred, almost asleep.

Danny guessed that was the best promise he was going to get and the only one he really needed anyway.


End file.
